Dazza Kiah
Dazza Kiah *Uktena kinfolk *Played by Damiana *Occupation: local artist *Model: Stas Alimov MM #1160752 *Character Sheet *Twin brother of Riley Kiah *PC Allies: Justinia Sinclair, Rafe Grey, Billie Blackfox, Xavier Cornivus Personal History "I don't like to talk about myself. Some people think I live in Riley's shadow. He was born first and he's always been the leader, always taken care of me. Its not that our parents were negligent. They're just busy people. They're off trying to save the world in their own ways- and if they gave us a lot of freedom and independence at an early age, I'd like to think that *most* of the decisions we've made have been good ones. "We know now things we didn't a year ago. We know that both our parents were descended from the wolves that people talk about. Mom told us a little. She's Polynesian and her family's wolves are called the Children of Gaia. Our parents met in Hawaii and that's were we were when we were little. My first memories of mom were her swinging me and Riley around, laughing and chanting. She taught us to dance. "Dad's people came from the Pacific Northwest. He's a mongrel, mostly Native American but a couple of different tribes. Some of his ancestors were kinfolk too. The native werewolves- but for me, talking about werewolves is... weird. Never seen one. Don't want to. After what happened to Justinia-" *slow deep breath* "I care about her. I do. I tried really hard to be her boyfriend. But every time I let myself get close to her and really trust her- she ran off to some other guy. I was the one she came back too over and over again. I won't do it any more. I promised Riley. I promised myself. The motorcycle accident this summer was an accident. I was upset. I'm a good driver. I just lost control. I wasn't trying to kill myself. "Xavier is my hero. If my brother had any sense he'd date him. Rafe was really great and Billie too but it didn't take an idiot to see neither of them was serious. Riley and me have a relationship there are no words for. He's not my shadow. He's my light. I'd do anything for him." "Career-wise, as much as I love dancing and could possibly make a career of it its something I use to escape from the cares of the world. Mom started teaching Riley and me both to dance as kids and I've pursued classes in it but at college, its my art that I've been devoted to. Riley opened his own studio a year ago and I've contributed- every since high school, I've been competing in art shows and am considering trying something bigger soon. I have an account at Deviant Art but I haven't done anything with it in a long time... too distracted. Billie Blackfox is a younger artist that Riley and I have spent a lot of time with- he's pretty talented too. I consider myself about his equal, not as good as Riley or Rafe Grey or that Lexington woman who's a pretty popular local artist. She's into mixed media like me, I've thought about contacting her." "Thanks to the Garou kidnapping my brother and keeping us apart, I've moved in with Xavier and given up on having anything to do with any of them. They keep fucking over the people I know- I don't owe them anything." Category:Uktena Category:kinfolk Category:Characters